AFiLaW Book 2: Not a Care in the Worlds
by Akari Sakura
Summary: Sequel to All's Fair in Love and War, not really written that way though. What is Anri's curse? How will it affect Lilac's child? And How will their lives be from here on out. A filler book, not the most important so far, but that might change later.


_Again, I know it's written weird, but trust me, this is only temporary, I think it only last for the first 2 chapters and part of the 3rd, then the two couples come back together. So just bare with me. Also, I know it's boring, but *AmiKingston was busy and didn't have time to come up with a good reply most of the time, so she wrote short replies through out most of this, and that's what makes this story a filler story in the series, it's not too important, the next story in the series will be much better, but we haven't gotten too into it, so it'll take some time to get that one up. So until then, try and bare with my boring chapters, as they almost get better eventually._

* * *

><p>"...And when we need a babysitter, we can pawn him or her off on Soren. He still owes me!" Ike smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Marth blinked, letting it sink in. He then kissed her cheek. "That's wonderful news..." He said happily. "I'm... going to be a father..."<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey hugged Ike back. "Thanks Ike." She smiled. She then reached up and kissed him lightly.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Lilac asked, noticing a slight unsure tone to his voice<p>

* * *

><p>Ike kissed her back. "You're welcome." He breathed.<p>

* * *

><p>"I-I'm scared... Of losing you and the baby..." Marth said. "I-I hope... Anri's curse doesn't affect you and our child..."<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey smiled. She was going to have a baby with the man she loved.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anri's curse?" Lilac asked, tilting her head to the side.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike smiled back. "Now what?" He asked softly.<p>

* * *

><p>Marth sighed. "I-It's a curse from my ancestor, Anri's, time... M-My sister had it, and it passed on to the baby... I-I'm scared..."<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know..." Lindsey said. Suddenly her stomach growled. "I guess lunch." Lindsey giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about me, we aren't related. It's the baby you should worry about." Lilac frowned. She shook her head. "Lindsey is a descendent of a light elf, she won't let the baby die. And neither will our town elder, Kashikoi!" Lilac said, determined to not have her child die.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike smiled. "All right then!" He took her to the dining hall.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's why I'm so worried. I don't want to lose our child..." He said, putting an ear to Lilac's stomach. "I can't hear anything." Apparently, Marth didn't know about pregnancy.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey ate some soup, seeing as it had only been a few days since the baby was conceived, and she didn't yet have cravings.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilac giggled. "Of course not my prince, the baby was only conceived a few days ago, it has not become big enough to make any heart beats yet." Lilac smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike, of course, ate nothing but meat, seeing as that was his favorite food.<p>

* * *

><p>Marth looked up. "O-oh! I didn't know. When Elisse was pregnant, I could feel the child kick me... it felt funny!" He said with a childish giggle.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey giggled. "Have you ever eaten anything other than meat?" she asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilac smiled at her prince. "That's once the baby actually has feet, right now it's just cells rapidly reproducing." Lilac explained.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike shrugged. "I don't remember!" He said truthfullly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I see." Marth kissed her tenderly. "Well, I'm glad... There's.. a little us in there..." He was all cute when he talked about babies.<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey giggled. "Well I guess I'll just have to learn how to cook meat." Lindsey said.<p>

* * *

><p>Lilac kissed him back. "Me too." She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." He continued to devour piece after piece of meat.<p>

* * *

><p>Marth looked up, happy. "This is the best news I've heard in a long time." He hugged her. "I'm so happy, Lilac!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lindsey shook her head smiling.<p>

...

"What now?" Lindsey asked once Ike had finished his meat and she had finished her soup.

* * *

><p>"Me too." Lilac smiled. "I just hope your kingdom gets mad at me, we aren't even married and I'm having your child." Lilac frowned. "They will see me in a horrible way." She said.<p>

* * *

><p>Ike sighed, shrugging. "Let's go see if Alex is okay... Because I doubt that potion wore off."<p>

* * *

><p>Marth shook his head. "No, they won't. I promise that. Because I plan on marrying you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>YAY! That last part didn't surprise me as much because I kinda led into that. I know that people criticize those who are pregnant and not married in old days, especially when it's the Prince's child, they would never think wrong of their prince nor leader, so they tend to think wrong of the girl, seeing it as it's her fault, and then they get mad at her and ultimately tear the couple apart. I forget where I know this from, but I just know. I think it might have been the background story of Mia's mother and father's reason for being apart, that was explained in The Princess Diaries movie that might have told me, or maybe it was something else, but I know that's what happens.<em>


End file.
